<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Tides by sheepies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666625">High Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepies/pseuds/sheepies'>sheepies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Not much just a wee bit), Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reader really gives Cap'n Hux a run for his money</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepies/pseuds/sheepies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the daughter of the well established governor of Port Takodana, you're faced with a sudden kidnapping by the notoriously dreadful pirate, Captain Armitage Hux. To make your way back home, you strike a deal with the man himself, bringing danger, death, and love, closer than you ever imagined.</p><p>A pirate adventure AU heavily inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. Updates are weekly on Wednesdays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gently swaying, the waves carried you further and further from home. Although not near the gunwale, you still taste the salt of the sea fresh on your lips. Your wrists were raw from your rope bounds, which you learned a bit ago there was no use trying to get out of unless you wanted to rip yourself open and bleed to infection. Spitting the hair out of your eyes, you watched as a man approached you.</p><p><br/>
“Miss (Y/L/N), ya’ve been requested in the captain’s cabin,” the drunk, stained crew member remarked. His eyes lazily followed your figure up and down, making you shrink in with disgust and glare. “He’s asked me to escort ye.”</p><p><br/>
Drunk as can be, you thought, he’d still retaliate easily if you kicked him where it hurt.</p><p>“I believe,” you began, feigning confidence. “If he’s as much a man as the rumors have it, he can come to me himself.”<br/>
The man gave a gruff chuckle that soon turned into a hacking cough. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve and adjusting his beltline, you watched as the sun glinted against his pistol.</p><p>“Listen, girl,” he came close enough for you to smell his awful, fishy body, causing you to back right into the main mast. “You called parlay. I either deliver you to the captain right now,” he unsheathed his cutlass, resting the sharp edge against your neck. “Or I end your life as was originally planned.”</p><p>You took sharp, shallow breaths, trying to suck your neck back into the mast. You looked over his shoulder, out to sea. You didn’t want to give him the full satisfaction of your fear. As the ship continued to rock, his knife cut just enough to draw a bit of blood. It ran down in a small stream and began to soak into your dress.</p><p>“I don’t think that will be necessary, Enric,” a voice came from behind the man, causing him to release his grip and resheath his weapon sloppily.</p><p>The man you now knew as Enric stepped a pace back, clearing his throat. “Cap’n,” he nodded in greeting.</p><p>The voice turned out to be a tall, sharp looking gentleman. He had piercing eyes and cheekbones carved from his porcelain skin. He had both hands clasped behind his back and face in a frown, a deep black coat fastened by a leather belt held his weapons of choice: a pistol much shinier than Enric’s and a longsword with the emblem of your home settlement engraved into the guard. You instantly recognized it as work from your childhood friend and local blacksmith.</p><p>“Where did you get that sword?” You barked out, taking a step forward from the mast to approach the man. “It’s not yours.”</p><p>“My, my, Enric,” The man ignored your words. He removed his right glove with curious precision and wrapped his bare hand around your neck. His thumb caressed over the cut, smearing blood, and his eyes looked down at his work. “You’ve damaged the goods.”<br/>
Your neck tensed, and when you tried to step back, his grip only tightened, causing you to wince in pain.</p><p>“My apologies, Captain. She was being a difficult whore.” Enric seemed to also be on guard, watching the man intently, continue to observe you.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” You hissed through gritted teeth, shallow breaths continuing to rush through your body. “Who gave you that sword?”</p><p>“Enric, fetch our guest some rags so we may bandage her. These silks are too precious to be bloodied.” He turned his hand from your neck and ran the back of it along your shoulder, feeling down the material.</p><p>The mate nodded and rushed away to do his bidding, leaving just you and the Captain.</p><p>“So, miss parlay.” He pulled out a white rag from his belt and wiped his hand before regloving it. “You have my full, undivided attention. Do you wish to bargain for your life?” He reclasped his hands behind his back once more.</p><p>“I want you to tell me where you obtained your blade, Captain.” You nearly spit out the last word, locking him in eye contact.</p><p>“Captain Hux, love,” he gave you a slight smirk before fading back to his resting grimace. “And as for this, well, I do believe you won’t enjoy the answer.” He took the grip and brought the guard close to your eyes, the tip of the blade facing away from the both of you.<br/>
He stepped to your side, leaning down to your height. His face mere inches from your cheek, he observed the engraving carefully.</p><p>“Perhaps the coat of arms? Of the great settlement Takodana?” He turned the grip in his palm.</p><p>You noticed your reflection and didn’t recognize the girl looking back. “My people didn’t deserve any of this,” you whispered sadly to the tired eyes in the blade.</p><p>He ignored your lament. “Whoever made it was a true craftsman,” he slipped it back at his side and paced around the mast.</p><p>“Marvelous, she is.” You didn’t want to make conversation or small talk, but you wouldn’t let the work go unnoticed.</p><p>“A small, mousy girl, yes? Brown hair pulled in buns and grit the size of the sea?”</p><p>Your eyes searched his face in horror. Tears threatened to well in your eyes as your face heated in anger. You closed them in anticipation for what was next. “Is she alive?” Your voice became small. “Don’t dare say you killed her.”</p><p>He halted, raising a brow to you with his side eye. “Unfortunately for me but fortunate for you, she narrowly escaped my crew.” He stood tall, as if building a barrier of false confidence and superiority. “Nevertheless, she wasn’t important to us. You weren’t what was intended either, but you’ll do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first published fanfic! Leave a comment below! More to come next week! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>